Prequel to Take Them
by salllzy
Summary: They all lived in a small village, they were a very large family. With loving parents, doting grandparents and caring aunts and uncles. The children were often seen playing together, Va and An would often be seen braiding their brothers hairs as the other girls ran off to get flowers that would be braided into their hairs.


**Authors note- This is co-written between me, ****DarkDragonessFliesEveryWhere and Rasean, This will contain OCs, slash, Yuri and heterosexual relationships. There is also blood, gore, death, injuries and other things that will be mentioned. **

**This is Dynasty Warriors not some romance novel, yes there will be romance but most of it is fighting. Ancient China was not a nice place, if you have played the games or even done your research then you will know this. If you choose to ignore everything that has been posted in the authors note then it is not our fault it is YOURS for not reading it. **

**Disclaimer- Don't own Dynasty warriors nor is any money made off this story. **

* * *

They all lived in a small village, they were a very large family. With loving parents, doting grandparents and caring aunts and uncles. The children were often seen playing together, Va and An would often be seen braiding their brothers hairs as the other girls ran off to get flowers that would be braided into their hairs.

Their parents Si En and Si Fu were blessed with another child, Si Fu was 8 months pregnant and they were hoping for another little girl to spoil. Their grandparents Lee Dee and Lee Sai were both relaxing in the sun Lee Dee was playing his flute like he always did, Si Shi was sat watching his grandparent play the flute. He had always wanted to learn how to play one. When his grandma passed him a wooden flute he beamed up at her.

"'hank you!"

Lee Sai smiled the corners of her green eyes crinkling as she ruffled his head, she picked him up and sat him on her lap as the two listened to Lee Dee play his flute.

Si Di and Si Da were both wrestling in the grass, Da using his height to his advantage and placed his hand on Di's head his brother swinging his arms out trying to some how knock him away from him.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Shi Du and his wife Shi Sa came around one every year, they always brought presents for the children every time they came. The whole village gathered around them as the two began to hand out presents for the children, dolls, ribbons, clothes, food even a book or two. It was peaceful for them and they loved it.

That was until that fateful day when it all changed.

The day had started off like any other normal day for the villagers that lived in the village of Chendao, they were walking around greeting people, buying supplies and watching as the children ran around. The men were working the fields gathering the crops to prepare for winter, the year had been bountiful the excess they could sell to a nearby village who were struggling this year because their crops had failed. Several of the women were walking around with pails on their heads and shoulders filled to the brim with milk.

The group of children were laid on the grass cloud gazing.

"Thats one is a dog!"

"Thats a flower!"

Va had her head laid on Di's lap, while An was draped across both Shi and Da. They were relaxing and enjoying themselves that was until a villager came running blood pouring from his chest as he gasped out.

"Bad-b-bandits!"

Everyone stopped, and hoped that they had enough time they didn't, the bandits came from seemingly out of nowhere, several of them lit several of the small homes alight. Women began to round up the children and try to get them away from the village while the men grabbed what weapons they could and began to fight.

One bandit walked closer to the group that had been cloud gazing not more than 10 minutes ago he looked at both Va and An and licked his lips before purring.

"Well now aint you pretty little things?"

He grabbed hold of An she screamed and kicked him, she bit his arm he let go of her.

"You little bitch!"

He drew his sword and charged at her only to be knocked back by Da, his height made him seem older. The bandit snarled and swung his sword down and caught Da's eye, he grunted in pain but that was it. Blood freely wept from what once was his eye as he tackled the bandit and began to use all of his strength to punch him in the face, his fists breaking the bones in his face easily.

A second bandit snuck up behind him, and raised his dagger before he even had chance to do anything. Di had stepped in the way of the dagger his eyes were closed so thankfully he didn't lose his eye, but it had still hurt.

An had loaded her bow and began to firing arrows, she was young and her aim was off. She hit them in places where it would cause pain and a lot of lasting damage, legs, arms, faces, hands, she even took off someone's ear.

Va had charged at them with her sword, while it was not the best weapon and she wasn't the best swordswoman that there was she hacked and slashed at them. Hoping to stop them.

Shi use the set of throwing knives that he had been given by his grandpa, his aim was off but he managed to hit a few of them in the eyes and even one straight through the neck.

When it was all done they stood in the middle of the massacre, blood covered the ground staining it red. Their mother was laid on her side eyes open and unseeing, her hand stretched out for their father who was a few feet away. Their grandparents had died hand in hand, the flute that he had always played on his lap and stained with his blood.

They found the aunts and uncles headless bodied a few meters from where they were standing, they didn't blink, didn't feel they gathered what what was important to them. Shi took the flute that their grandfather played and looked at it, he felt tears well up in his eyes as he cried. He felt someone grab him as Di rubbed circles on his back and tried to calm him down. Da had both An and Va, they were crying as well. Di and Da were the only one's not crying, Da couldn't because if he shed a tear that meant the loss of his eye didn't mean anything that nearly dying for his sister was pointless. Di was trying to be strong for all of them. He wouldn't break down, because he couldn't.

That was the last day that they cried, that was the last day that they had been innocent. From that day one they trained, learned and killed. They stuck together, they made sure that no one could ever take advantage of them again. Both Di and Shi changed their names to honour their family members. Shi changed his to Lee, becoming Lee Shi, and Di changed his to Shi becoming Shi Di.

They would become a force so powerful that they would be feared, that they would be revered. But they would be alone, they would never let anyone get close to them, that was the price that they were willing to pay.


End file.
